izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Invader-Mas
Welcome to the wiki Invader Mas! I am your loyal admin here along with our founder HyperHearts58 (Call her Hyper) and Our other admin Really Big Hat (Call her RBH) I am known as Invader Gia (Please, call me Gia) If you ever have any questions feel free to ask any one of us ^-^ Have fun creating characters, shippings, and stories! Enjoy yourself! "When did kids get so hard to scare? I blame, cartoons, video game, and...THE TUBA!" 11:15, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Hiya :) I saw the message you left me, and I thought I could give you some fun facts of my own ^-^ * ZAGR is my favorite couple of all time :P * My top four couples out of everything I like are 1. ZAGR 2. Joley (Joker X Harley) 3. Ferbnessa 4. Mordecai X CJ * I love drawing Invader , ZAGR, OC's and lots of other stuff that would take too long to list XD * My top three Invader Zim couples are ZAGR, DATR, and ZADR :D * I'm pretty random and weird XD * I'm very perky * I always try to be the optimist * I am a girl * I love the Dib-Human <3 He's my favorite cartoon character ever * I think Pops (Regular Show) is amazing :) * I love Monster High :) * I'm gonna stop or I'll being going on forever XD I hope you get to know the other users as well :D "When did kids get so hard to scare? I blame, cartoons, video game, and...THE TUBA!" 12:59, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Care to join Xeena and I on chat? "When did kids get so hard to scare? I blame, cartoons, video game, and...THE TUBA!" 23:11, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey Sammy,Wanna chat? I haz some really good news!! hopetoseeyouthere!! XDD Zeel,Out! *Runs into a wall* Ow...things are closer than they appear.....Ow.... Hey Sammy,sorry i can't log in right now,im at skool.But at 3:00 or 4:00 i'll be home.think you could be on chat then? Zeel,Out! Yo Sammy! Im back! Im on the Irken Impire chat,waiting for some one to come on line,so would you like to chat? Zeel,Out! InSaNiTy RuNs DeEp Ok,i was on the Irken Impire chat but now im back here,so ya wanna chat,Im dieing to tell you the good news! Hope to see you there bye~ Zeel,Out! InSaNiTy RuNs DeEp Hey Sammy,i'll be online in the morning Zeel,Out! InSaNiTy RuNs DeEp Yo hey Sammy! Leave me a message on my Talk page saying when you'll be on,im dying to tell you the good news Zeel,Out! InSaNiTy RuNs DeEp Yo Sammy,sorry i wasn't on this moring.My parents (mainly my dad) wouldn't let me get on.I'll be home at 3:00 or 4:00,i'll let you know when im back Zeel,Out! Yo Sammy~ Im baaackk~and i've gotz lots of awsome news!!! Hope to see you there in chat!!! Zeel,Out! InSaNiTy RuNs DeEp Hiya Sammy,Lemme know when you'll be online,you are going to flip when you hear the news! Zeel,Out! InSaNiTy RuNs DeEp Yo,Sammy wanna chat? Im the only one here right now and im lonely.....soihopetoseeyoutherebyeee~ XDDD Zeel,Out!! InSaNiTy RuNs DeEp (talk) If ya don't mind. NEITHER! I want the pickles! Look at the ones I numbered -_- iNSaNiTY, it's like floating on the air. PSYCHoPaTHY, it's a carefree life! iNSaNiTY, an illusion that can't end.CaPTiViTY, unable to run away!! (talk) 21:29, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Yo Sammy!Wanna chat? Im here by my self here,so ya,im sorta lonely.....so...hopetoseeyoutherebyeee~ XDDD Zeel,Out! ....WHY IS ECARD STARING AT ME!? XD (talk) Yo Sammy! Wanna chat? Im the only one here at the moment...so ya hopetoseeyoutherebyeee~ XDDD Zeel,Out! ....WHY IS ECARD STARING AT ME!? XD (talk) Sweet :P At least you like him...Anyway, awesome pic, Sammy :D "Unless someone like you, cares a real whole lot, nothing is going to get better, No it's not." (talk) 22:08, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Heyo Sammy-Sis! Wonderin' if you'd like to chat? I've still have alittle time before going to the Swedish Fest. Darn...that last one was me.....but still ......wanna chat? Zeel,Out! ....WHY IS ECARD STARING AT ME!? XD (talk) Yo Sammy,wanna Chat?Im here by myself....sohopetoseeyoutherebye~ XD Zeel,Out! ....WHY IS ECARD STARING AT ME!? XD (talk) Yo Sammy! Wondering if you'd like to chat.Im here by myself....sooo yaaaa......hopetoseeyoutherebye~ XD Zeel,Out! ....WHY IS ECARD STARING AT ME!? XD (talk)